


Chamomile tea

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moceit - Freeform, Patton Angst, literally no one knows, pre-platonic moceit, pre-romantic moceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: janus comforts patton a little bit after SVS redux
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Chamomile tea

Patton was hesitant to go to Janus, but he knew from a long sit down from Thomas and Logan that repressing feelings was bad so he had to go to  _ someone. _

But everything was just…  _ so bad _ , Logan was probably angry they had ignored him, Virgil was still upset that Thomas and Patton were accepting Janus, and Roman… Patton was pretty sure roman hated him now.

But Patton didn’t want to fall into repressing emotions again, mostly because he was scared the others wouldn’t care and would actually be happy he wasn’t getting visually distressed or sad, he didn’t really actually care if it was bad for his mental health, it was more about the fear of realizing and being forced to accept that they really did hate him.

And all that added up lead him to be in front of janus’s room, his knuckles ghosting over the door shaking slightly, 

He was certain Janus wouldn’t make fun of him, Janus had been strongly for taking care of yourself,

He took a deep breath trying to get enough confidence to even make a small knock,

Oddly enough though before he could even try to knock the door opened up.

Janus stood there with his eyebrows creased ever so slightly together in concern, Patton tried to speak but he couldn't manage to get a word to leave his mouth. 

Janus looked over him and Patton wrapped his arms tightly around his cardigan covered form as he sank into himself,

Janus’s eyes became more sympathetic once they detected the reason for Patton’s visit, he guided Patton into his room before situating Patton on the bed.

“Negative emotions after the whole.. that?” He asked softly as he went to the other side of his room to make tea,

He looked over his shoulder to see Patton nodding,

He hummed before pouring the water into the mugs and walking over to Patton,

He handed the cup over gently “it’s Chamomile, it’s said to be pretty calming,” Patton took a second to blow at the tea before taking a sip silently.

“Do you wanna talk about anything or is there anything else I can help you with,” he paused “you seem pretty uncomfortable, do you need blankets or stuffed animals? I have a couple from when I needed to help Virgil or Remus,”

Patton looked over to him “stuffed animals please”

Janus smiled, getting a word out of Patton seemed to help.

He quickly summoned a couple of the aforementioned stuffed animals before placing them next to Patton.

Patton gave a quick smile before pulling them all into his lap and almost spilling his tea,

Janus hummed, pleased to have gotten most of the remaining tension out of Patton’s shoulders,

He took a moment, before also sitting down and saying simply “if you need to talk about anything at all, from being upset to talking about puppies, you are free to,” he paused “you are absolutely not required to talk, but I think it might help.”

Patton sighed before setting the tea he had been continuing to nervously sip down. “Okay.. can I talk about cats first though?”

Janus chuckled softly “of course Patton,”

Patton gave a small smile before going into a ten minute long rant about cats and how much he loves them, “of course I could never get one since I’m allergic” he tells Janus before going back to ranting, Janus just listens.

After a little bit Patton kind of just leans on his side, 

Janus smiles softly “are you feeling a little better since talking about stuff you love?”

Patton nods “yeah, apparently talking about cats and not actually repressing and insisting my feelings don’t exist, makes me feel a bit better,”

Janus nods, to himself more than Patton, “are there any other topics you haven’t gotten to talk about that you want to?”

Patton hummed in thought, “I.. I’m not the most comfortable talking about the actual bad feelings yet, so could we just watch a show instead?”

“Of course, what show do you wanna watch?” 

“Brave please? I like the wisps.”

Janus smiled, “of course dear,” he then summoned the remote before turning it on and after a way to long bit of janus trying to figure stuff out Janus was able to play brave,

Patton lighted up, and they both just sat further back on the bed,

Barely ten minutes into the movie Patton seemed happier, gasping and quietly yelling every time something exciting happened.

And after a while he cuddled into Janus’s side, using his shoulder like a pillow as he held one of the stuffed animals tightly,

Janus didn’t complain and just wrapped his arm loosely around Patton.

  
  
  


_ By the end of the movie Patton had been distracted from his feelings, he didn’t really repress them, so he guesses it was okay for now,  _

_ Janus was happy he had cheered Patton up, even if the happiness might go away Patton trusted him now so hopefully.. next time Janus could help more. _


End file.
